With continuing in-depth study in the fields of photocatalysis and photochemical reactions, it is especially important to evaluate properties of different reactants and catalysts under the equal light irradiation condition during experimental research. Particularly in the field of photocatalysis, due to long time periods of photocatalysis experiments, which may range from several hours to several days, if catalysts are directly used in experiments, it will take considerably long time and great effort with a need of inputting many other resources, such as light sources, measuring instruments, consumables, and the like. It will take several weeks and even several months to finish parallel comparative experiments for catalytic effects of several sets of samples.
Generally, existing light irradiation parallel reaction devices are of a lateral irradiation type. That is, an irradiation light source is disposed in the center of reaction test tubes arranged annularly, and emits light that is incident into reaction solutions from one side through the walls of reaction flasks or the test tubes. Such a device has the following defects and shortcomings:
(1) It is difficult to ensure consistency in the degree of finish and roundness of the walls of the reaction flasks or the test tubes during machining, causing poor consistency of irradiation intensity into solutions during a parallel comparative experiment; as a result, the accuracy of the results of the comparative experiment will be affected.
(2) For lateral incidence, the light use ratio is extremely low; on one hand, the cylindrical surfaces of the test tubes have high reflectivity to light, leading to a low incidence rate; on the other hand, light at gaps between the test tubes cannot be used. Experimental results are strengthened by increasing the power of the light source in the prior art, resulting in waste of resources.
(3) When the reaction device operates in an experiment, the test tubes rotate around the light source, which increases the difficulty of online sampling detection; therefore, full-automatic operation cannot be achieved.
(4) The flexibility is poor. Without a light intensity adjustment system, light filters need to be changed when different experimental wavelengths are chosen; and this will cause a great decrease in luminous flux.